


순수소년

by polar_bear123



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polar_bear123/pseuds/polar_bear123





	순수소년

黄旭熙像推铅球一样作势要把手里的垃圾袋帅气地扔进垃圾桶里，旁边的同伴也不知道怎么了，突然咋咋呼呼的，拼命拍他的肩膀。  
看垃圾安然进入得分区域后，黄旭熙扯起一个不爽的嘴角看向他，“你还没洗手呢？拍我干嘛！”  
“不是啦，你看那边，有情况哦…”同伴小声地感叹着。  
黄旭熙学着他奇怪的尾调，讨人厌地转过身。“靠，你欠揍啊！”好友报复的拳头还没落到他身上，他已经往前跑了两步，眼神犀利地发现里面那人校服口袋里露出的钥匙链上还晃晃悠悠坠着一个熟悉的胖河马，“黄仁俊你给我过来！”  
隔壁教学楼的后墙上依偎着的小情侣被这一声怒吼吓到分开，外围的男生不知所措地转过身来，看看黄旭熙又转回头看了看身后的人。后面的人被挡住了大半，不情不愿地才探出半个脑袋，皱着眉看了眼黄旭熙。  
他的手还紧紧抓着面前男生的手臂，好像觉得丢人又马上移开视线，不想回应。  
黄旭熙往前疾走了两步，气势汹汹的。  
黄仁俊拉着前面男生就逃回了教学楼，最后在转弯处还探出一个怒气冲冲的黄色卷毛脑袋，毫不客气地回喊道。“有病吧你。”  
好友急忙追上来，“你去哪里？待会儿还有课呢！”。  
“拜托，你没看到吗？”黄旭熙不耐烦地蹙着眉头。  
“看到啦，”好友朝他挤眉弄眼的，“你弟弟谈恋爱了，你心情如何？”  
黄旭熙瞪着眼睛，心口堵着一口气。  
好友仿佛预知到危险，慢慢后退一步，才装模作样地安抚他，“孩子总是要长大的么。”

黄旭熙才不，他的弟弟这么纯洁，一定是被那个臭小子给骗了！  
所以他几乎没能捱到午休铃响，就偷偷逃出来等在了黄仁俊的教室外面。他一边在社交群里拼命找人要那个男生的信息，一边留意着教室里的动静。黄仁俊慢吞吞跟着人流出教室时，视线一撞到他，就自动地停了脚步，甚至隐隐有着后退的趋势。  
黄旭熙知道自己长得凶，心情不好时，的确有点可怕。他努力挤出一个笑容，挥了挥手。黄仁俊这才慢慢地朝他踱步走来，“哥，你来找我干嘛？”，语气不情不愿的。  
黄旭熙知道他在装，那他也干脆装下去，他笑眯眯地说：“跟我亲爱的弟弟一起吃饭呀！”  
“那我们跟他一起吃饭吧。”黄仁俊偏偏头指了指那边等着的男生。  
黄旭熙这才发现那个早上见到的熟悉的身影，他心气不顺地审视了那个男生一眼，直看得对方突然紧张地站直，像是在接受检阅一样。看黄仁俊已经准备抬腿要走的样子，黄旭熙连忙拉住他，“我带你翘课去吃火锅。”  
黄仁俊的表情一下子明朗起来，黄旭熙看得清楚，偏偏他还假装为难，“可是我跟李帝努说好了一起吃饭的。”  
黄旭熙的耐心终于耗尽，他一把揪过黄仁俊，从背影看几乎是挟持着他往前走。  
黄仁俊转身朝那人要说些什么，几乎是立刻又被黄旭熙板正了过来。“诶诶诶？至少让我跟他打声招呼啊？”

“你还翻不翻了？”黄旭熙今天脾气很大，语气也很冲。  
黄仁俊赶紧把手机揣兜里，“还是要跟他说一下么。”  
黄旭熙压低身子把双手交叉，等他过来，结果见他往后跑了几步，反倒更远了。“你干嘛去这么远？来这边踩着我的手上去。”  
“太小瞧人了吧，我也长高了好不好。”黄仁俊小小起跑了一下，就动作利落地翻坐在了栏杆上，居高临下地露出一个得意的眼神。  
黄旭熙看着自己空落落的手心，不大舒服地站起来，装着看不见他渴求夸赞的湿漉漉的眼神，“小心一点下去。”  
黄仁俊不高兴地嘟着嘴看他一眼，故意直挺着脚没带缓冲地就落了地，过分沉重的落地声像是踩在黄旭熙神经上，让他感同身受地觉得钝痛。  
黄旭熙冷着脸，一把抓住栏杆的上部，像是做了一个引体向上一样轻松地在黄仁俊面前落了地，行云流水不带停顿。  
无论看多少次，黄仁俊还是惊讶于他的运动天赋，虽然这是他本也有可能继承的运动天赋。“Lucas，你真是太厉…靠，你踢我干嘛？”黄仁俊往旁边跳了一步，摸了摸小腿，不可置信地抬头看向自己的亲哥。  
“看你脚断了没有？”  
黄仁俊简直要骂脏话了，他原地气呼呼地转了几圈，又站在栏杆前面，作势要重新翻进去，“我不跟你一起吃饭了。”  
黄旭熙半强制地搂住他，带着他往前走，半是赔罪半是恐吓地说，“好啦，我不该踢你的。但你那样下来，很可能就骨折了，骨折可比我踢你这一脚疼多了。”  
他的弟弟是真的好哄，怒气来得快去得也快，现在又笑眯眯地凑到人眼前，用手指比了个心。  
黄旭熙把他的手压下去，“别跟韩国人学那些奇奇怪怪的东西！”

一坐下来，黄仁俊就囔囔着要饿死了，这个也要那个也要的。  
“你少点一点。”最后吃不了，还是要黄旭熙他来收场，这样的经验他可不少了。  
黄仁俊把手里的菜单一推，泄气地趴在桌子上，感觉都能看到他头上的兔子耳朵耷拉下来。黄旭熙赶紧赔着笑把菜单推过去，他总是忘记黄仁俊有多会装可怜，偏偏对付他还是百试百灵的杀手锏。  
把菜单给服务员后，黄旭熙搓着手想着从哪里开始跟他谈谈早恋这个问题呢。  
黄仁俊却完全在状况外，他看着校服抱怨道，“穿着校服出来吃火锅真是最差体验了”。黄旭熙敷衍地点了点头，刚起头要问，“那个…”  
黄仁俊突然朝他嘘声，黄旭熙用眼神询问他怎么了，黄仁俊无声说了个“听”。  
哦，是身后的几个服务员背对着他们小声嘀咕着什么吧，嬉笑声中还穿插着让人不得不在意的“学生”。  
黄仁俊大抵是真的觉得很不自在，“你听到了吗？”  
黄旭熙点点头，安慰他，“没事的啦，人家看我们帅呀。”  
黄仁俊叹一口气，像是放弃了挣扎，挥挥手让他别在意了。  
黄旭熙看他突然低落的兴致，只好就着这个话题多安慰了他几句。  
服务员来上菜的时候，视线好奇地在黄旭熙身上转了个弯。黄旭熙也奇怪地回看他一眼。黄仁俊的忍耐终于到达极限，他语气不善地说，“我们是逃课出来吃火锅的。我们学校名字就是校服上这个。你还有什么想知道的吗？我可以一起告诉你。”  
服务员愣愣地啊了一声，赶紧挥着手，涨红着脸说，“不是不是的，我们没有讨论这个。”  
“那你们在讨论什么？”黄仁俊不客气地问道。  
被追问的服务员自知失言，懊悔地垂着头，也不肯再说什么了。  
“我们是来接受你们的服务的，不是让你们讨论的。”黄仁俊不舒服地啧了一下，“你们店长在吗？我对贵店有一些改进意见。”  
服务员一听就知道他是要投诉了，看着年纪也不大的男生几乎要哭出来了，他求救似地看了一眼黄旭熙。  
黄旭熙眨了眨眼睛，后知后觉地把握了气氛，为难地说“仁俊啊，干嘛呀？没事的啦！”  
黄仁俊的眼神软下来，他不由得叹口气，想着要不就算了吧。话还没出口，后面一直观察着局势的女服务员突然冲了上来，她把那个局促的男生拉开，一眼都没瞧黄仁俊，大大方方地对着黄旭熙，如果忽视她近乎咬着牙的克制，说道，“我们刚才在聊你，觉得你很帅，我很想要你的电话号码。请问可以吗？”  
黄旭熙愣了两秒，而黄仁俊已经反应很快地踢开凳子站了起来。黄旭熙看着紧张到在发抖的女生和紧闭嘴巴面无表情望着他的黄仁俊，就这么迟疑了一秒，黄仁俊已经冷着脸转身离开了。  
黄旭熙赶紧倾出身子，结果错过他的衣角没能拉住他。  
等他着急赶出去的时候，却怎么都看不到他的身影。黄旭熙站在商场外，看着车来车往，一边打着电话一边计划着往哪个方位去找人。但是熟悉的旋律从身后响起来，是黄仁俊喜欢的那个韩国团体的歌曲，平日里他感觉都要听出茧子的歌曲，此刻让人精神都振奋起来。他转过身一看，黄仁俊就蹲在他跑出来的商场门外，拿着手机无措地看着他，小小一团，像是被遗弃了一样。他总是很会装可怜，但这次绝对不会让他轻易混过去了。  
黄旭熙转过身走去，想着要骂他几句给点教训的，再也不能惯着他这种一生气就走人的臭脾气。到他跟前，正组织着语言，黄仁俊微眯着眼小心地往上瞥了一眼黄旭熙并不好看的脸色，又抱着肩膀盯着地面，小声又含糊地说道，“我原来都跑出去了，又怕你找不到我，所以又回来了。”  
黄旭熙看着他圆乎乎的头顶，随着说话声一点一点的，突然什么话都说不出来了。  
“你为什么出来的这么慢？”看他不说话，黄仁俊报复似地扯开黄旭熙的鞋带。  
黄旭熙蹲下身子系着鞋带说道，“我们都点好了菜，我当然还要付钱啊。多可惜啊，我要有时间就打包了。但不是急着找你吗？”  
“那你给她电话号码了吗？”黄仁俊把半张脸都埋在臂弯里，声音闷闷地问道。  
“为什么要给？”黄旭熙惊讶地反问他。  
黄仁俊眼睛眨了眨，才慢慢弯起来，他干脆把整张脸都埋进了臂弯里。  
“好啦，”黄旭熙摸了摸他的后脑勺，“我们换家店去吃吧。”  
“没时间啦，去便利店随便买点什么吧。”  
黄旭熙在心里深叹一口气。  
大概是失望的表情太过于明显，引得黄仁俊反而又得了趣。  
“哥，我男朋友是不是很帅？”他小跑几步，挤弄着眉眼非要凑到黄旭熙面前。  
黄旭熙看着心烦，抓着他的手臂把他往自己身后推。  
“你是不是想练习韩语啊。”黄旭熙怎么想都只有这一个理由了。  
“这当然也很好啊，可是…”黄仁俊歪着头思考了一下，可爱地露出小虎牙，“前提是我喜欢他呀。”

李帝努虽然很喜欢跟黄仁俊一起上学，但是黄仁俊另一边的黄旭熙实在让人怵得慌。  
大概是他的视线停留的久了些，黄旭熙也转过头来看着他，李帝努讨好地笑了笑。他的屡试不爽的笑眼终于失了效，黄旭熙只是冷冷哼了一声，让人实在泄气。  
黄仁俊不知道他身后发生的眼神交战，他只是奇怪地问黄旭熙，“不是你嫌我走得慢，说不要跟我一起上学的吗？”  
“什么呀？我哪有，放学不是还是等你了吗？”  
“现在也不用了啦，”黄仁俊伸出左手拍了拍李帝努，宣布道，“我决定现在要跟李帝努一起上晚自习了，就不跟你一起回家了。”  
“你上什么晚自习？”黄旭熙惊讶之余还不忘狠狠剐了李帝努一眼。  
“你以为谁都像你这样不喜欢学习呀。”黄仁俊抬起头说道。  
“靠，你们那点小心思谁不知道呀？”李帝努虽然中文还不够好，但是他却很确信地从黄旭熙的眼睛里看出了各式各样的脏话。  
李帝努承认，黄旭熙想的的确也没错，他提议一起上晚自习的时候，说什么期待也不存着是不可能的。他想牵着喜欢的人的手，在校园里乱逛，在黑暗的转角处，偷点他身上的香和吻。  
几天晚自习下来，说实话李帝努有点失望。先不说总是突然出现的黄旭熙，黄仁俊似乎也真的就是在认认真真上晚自习。  
偶尔像是推拉一样，黄仁俊除了会在路过他们班级时，装作若无其事地从窗口丢进一张纸条在他的桌子上，纯情得不行。李帝努安慰自己，他的恋人既害羞又纯洁，他还是待开发的宝藏呀，一定要小心对待。  
今天黄旭熙难得地没有出现，李帝努松了口气，送恋人到分手的路口的时候，李帝努突然不想放开他，一只手还是扶在他的腰上，眼睛盯着他看上去很是柔软的嘴唇，那种期待感又隐隐地浮上来。  
“我不能送你到家吗？”  
黄仁俊轻笑出声，圆乎乎的脑袋几乎到蹭到他的鼻子了，又调皮地抬起头说道，“我爸妈总是出差，一直都不在家，你要来吗？”  
这种时候的黄仁俊就像是此种高手一样，轻易地送出危险的邀请，让你恨不得奉上心去让他践踏。李帝努被他湿热的呼吸俘获，他慢慢凑上前去…  
“绿灯了。”黄仁俊轻声说道。  
李帝努分出半分视线，结果马路那头昏暗路灯下的黄旭熙真的吓到他了。问，偷亲恋人时，被对方哥哥看到了，怎么办？李帝努求生欲极强地弹开了，然后无法克制地又一次地因为黄旭熙叹了气。  
他还没强颜欢笑说再见，黄仁俊就突然冲了上来。李帝努看见他在面前突然拉近的脸，感受到他蜻蜓点水的亲吻，然后淘气地跳开，跑到马路上，朝着还没反应过来的李帝努挥了挥手，“晚安，宝贝！”  
他不用想也知道黄旭熙的脸色会多臭多凶，但是他来不及想这些。他傻乎乎地摸着自己的嘴唇，自言自语道，“果然很软啊…”

黄仁俊感觉是被黄旭熙绑架的一样，一边揉着回到家才终于被松开的手腕，一边没好气地瞪着黄旭熙。  
罪魁祸首竟然还敢朝他冷哼一声。  
黄仁俊偏偏要讨人厌地提醒他，“不过是亲吻么，也不是什么大事。”  
“那什么才是大事？等你们上床了吗？”  
黄仁俊装模作样地托着下巴做出一副细想的样子，果然惹得黄旭熙大喊一声，“呀，别想了。”  
黄仁俊假装委屈地回答道，“那你到底是要我想什么啊。”  
“我现在告诉你，你不准想，也不准再跟他在一起了。你是未成年人，你知道吗？”  
“什么呀，哥，干嘛呀。”黄仁俊权当他开玩笑，语气也不自觉地撒娇起来，“别人说也就算了，你跟我扯未成年人干嘛呀，你不也才刚刚成年吗？而且你之前不也不该做的也都做了吗？”  
“靠，谁告诉你的？”黄旭熙小声骂了一句，“反正我能做，不代表我做的就是对的，你就不能学点好吗？”  
“不能，”黄仁俊假笑，“哥，你看这样行不行，等你找到合适的理由再来劝我，现在我该去睡觉了，毕竟我还是未成年人么，要早睡才行。”  
黄旭熙挡在他面前，不肯让步，“我是你哥。”  
“我知道。但又怎么了。”黄仁俊对这样的对话感到厌烦，他越过黄旭熙想要上楼。  
黄旭熙一把扯过他，把他压在怀里，黄仁俊干脆反抱住他，轻轻柔柔地拍着他的背安慰他，调笑道，“怎么了？我们Lucas哭了吗？”  
黄旭熙不知道为什么突然拉开些距离，语气生硬地说，“从我的经验来看，你会受伤的。”  
谁也不知道温情能消失的这么快，黄旭熙捂着鼻子痛苦地蹲下去。黄仁俊继续挂着乖巧的笑，就好像刚才跳起来撞人的不是自己一样。  
他含糊着说了声晚安就往楼上走，黄旭熙转过身看着他，见他走到一半，又扶着扶手转回身子。原本的笑意都消失的一干二净，他一字一句地说，“没关系的，反正一定会受伤的，所以早点也没关系。”  
黄旭熙还没回过神，愣愣地看着他。  
他又笑眯眯地朝他挥手，“早点睡呀，Lucas。”

黄旭熙大部分时候都很难记起自己与黄仁俊其实只差了一岁。  
可能是因为跟父母相处不多的缘故，黄仁俊小时候极其怕生。家里来人，父母顾不到他的时候，他就躲在桌子下面，沙发角落或者窗帘里面，安安静静的，也不去吵别人。偏偏大人觉得可爱，想要逗逗他抱抱他，他就真的像小动物装死似的一动不动，除了眼睛里慢慢蓄起来的泪水，惹得大人都慌张起来。黄旭熙放下手里的玩具噔噔蹬地跑到他身边，假装凶狠地抬头瞪着大人，再威风凛凛地把躲在自己身后的弟弟抱走。但是他总是忘记他们其实只差了一岁，最终以两个人缠抱着摔倒在地上，惹得大人笑成一团为结局。  
再大一些的时候，两个人更经常地会吵架。无论是因为谁偷吃了谁藏好的零食，还是谁碰了谁的玩具。父母总是谁也不帮，第二天果然看到两个小孩又趴在地板上头对着头，拿着蜘蛛侠和公主玩偶开展着不可思议的对话。  
再后来，世界里渐渐出现其他人，其他声音。刚刚进入小学的时候，黄仁俊还不能习惯一板一眼的课堂，也害怕戴着眼镜的老师。谁也不知道他小小的书包里偷偷藏着好几个芭比娃娃，那是属于他的魔法世界。他在自己的书本上画画，为他们构筑出一个自己向往的世界，那里有可怕的怪兽，有亟待解救的公主，也有英俊的王子，还有各种性格的动物朋友。那一天，他正沉浸在自己的世界里，突然有人问道，“黄仁俊，你在想什么？”他不假思索地说道，“公主。”在哄堂大笑里，他红着脸低下头。  
小孩子有时候是很残酷的，他们能够凭借直觉地发现异类，并在打击中获得团结和进化的隐晦快感。  
黄旭熙像往常一样跟同学玩够后拖沓着来接弟弟回家的时候，发现小孩没有等在门口，而正蹲在地上收拾散落的书本。黄旭熙有点慌张，他跑进去，小孩的脸埋在膝盖里面，手里是平时最喜欢的长发公主，但是缺了一条腿。  
他发誓要好好教训一下这群小混蛋。但是他忘记了自己也才大他们一岁，高不了多少，而且他只有一个人。第二天，他全身灰扑扑脏兮兮，甩着手指，皱着脸，“他们只会像狗一样咬人。”旁边的黄仁俊抱着两个书包努力跟着他的步伐，皱着脸问，“痛吗？”  
黄旭熙接过自己的书包，故作凶狠地瞪了他一眼，“不痛。王子打败怪兽而已。”  
只大了一岁的哥哥，一直保护着他柔弱纯洁的公主，直到有一天，公主欣喜地告诉他邻国王子向她求婚的消息，才明白自己原来不过是一个骑士，陪伴总是有限的。

“你知道吗？”队友在板凳另一端坐下，“你这种心情可能是嫉妒？”  
黄旭熙放下擦汗的毛巾，惊讶地看着他，“我，嫉妒那个李帝努？”  
“你把黄仁俊想成是妹妹？这不就能理解了吗？”队友启发他。  
黄旭熙想起什么不舒服的事情，瞪他一眼，正色道：“不要开这种玩笑。”  
“我靠，这是假设！大哥，你知道假设的意思？”  
“他不喜欢这种话。”  
“靠，你还敏感起来了。”队友不可置信地看他一眼。  
“我要拆散他们，谁要你帮我分析啊？”黄旭熙心情烦躁地站起来，打了个手势，准备上场。  
队友赶紧也站起来，跟别人打着手势要求替换练习。  
他跑几步追上黄旭熙，“你自己就讨厌别人对你指手画脚的，现在你当你是谁啊？”  
黄旭熙撞开他，紧咬牙齿截住球，像没听到背后的脏话一样，向前冲。

黄旭熙敲了好一会儿门，黄仁俊才打开门探出一个脑袋，困惑地看着他。  
“我来问你今年生日礼物想要什么？”  
黄仁俊让开门，一边进去一边不满意地反问道，“生日礼物？这不是你自己该想的事情吗？”  
“不是，去年，你可不是这么说的？”黄旭熙说着突然停下来，“这是我的衣服吗？”  
黄仁俊低头看了一眼自己身上的淡绿色T恤，“是啊，现在是我的了。”  
黄旭熙被他的理直气壮一时竟弄得无言以对，“我说哪里都找不到，结果你拿来当睡衣了？”  
黄仁俊突然大声地说，“那怎么办？我还给你就是了。”  
说着他就作势要脱下来的样子。黄旭熙看着他被罩在T恤下面近乎光裸的双腿，赶紧拽住衣服下摆，偏偏视线还要特意转移开。  
“你在想什么呢？”黄仁俊没好气地打开他的手，“下面有短裤的，看见了吗？”  
“算了算了，送你了，”黄旭熙挠着头不想就这个话题继续讨论下去，干脆直奔主题，“上次你生日不是让我陪你一起去演唱会吗？我看了一下信息，近期也有一场，你要去看吗？”  
“其实你也很喜欢他们的演唱会吧，”黄仁俊像发现了什么秘密一样笑他，“明明在看台，你却一直要站起来跳舞。”  
“音乐当然要shake your body，”黄旭熙得意地说，“所以，今年要不要一起去看？”  
黄仁俊皱着眉头说，“可是今年可能不能跟你一起去看了。李帝努他说他有办法拿到内场的前排票。”  
黄旭熙倒是没预想到这个，他心气不顺地想要黄仁俊拒绝那个李帝努，跟他一起去看演唱会，但看黄仁俊竟然也好像在苦恼的样子，拍了一下他的头，话一出口又变成，“那不是很好嘛？为什么感觉不开心？”  
黄仁俊白他一眼，“我超级开心的，好不好？只是担心生日礼物你自己准备的话，会不合我心意而已。”  
“切，那我干脆不送了。”  
“靠，如果你打算以后不见面的话，随便你。”  


黄仁俊生日那天早上，李帝努一见他就迫不及待地把他拉到了天台，然后郑重其事地把包装精美的礼盒递给他。  
“门票到了吗？这么快。”黄仁俊有点惊讶。  
李帝努只是用眼神催促他。  
等把外面的包装拆开，一看到熟悉的logo，黄仁俊的眼睛突然亮起来。  
“门票还没到，但是我想如果戴着这个去演唱会一定会更加拉风。”李帝努温柔的笑着张开手臂，“不想抱抱我吗？”  
李帝努等了好久，哭笑不得地看他小心翼翼地把礼物放下，才终于冲上去抱住他。  
“你不觉得幼稚吗？我之前买过一个这个魔力戒指，每次戴，我哥都会笑我。”  
“我给自己也买了一份，我们要是一起戴的话，不就是情侣戒指了吗？”李帝努孩子气地皱着鼻子，“一起幼稚吧，开心就好了。”  
黄仁俊用力地点着头，笑容有点过分灿烂。  
李帝努突然有点嫉妒，“你戴着这个戒指的时候，会先想到谁？我还是EXO？”  
黄仁俊笑眯眯地点了点他的鼻子，李帝努很是受用，得意地挑起眉头笑。

黄仁俊吹灭蜡烛后，笑眯眯地朝他伸出手要礼物。  
黄旭熙把绘画板递给他，“这是爸妈托我给你买的生日礼物。”  
“那…哥哥，”黄仁俊叫的又乖又嗲的，“有什么礼物呢？”  
黄旭熙甩了甩手，装出一副你在说什么的样子。  
“不会的啦，你还提前问我想要什么了，不可能不准备的吧。”黄仁俊心情很好地戳穿他。  
黄旭熙却还是那副讨打的样子，什么也不说。  
“什么呀，真的没有吗？”黄仁俊惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。  
是的，即使在被黄仁俊锁喉下，被他小鹿眼逼问下，还有自己的急切邀功的心理下，他坚持住了，把这个惊喜留到了第二天。虽然他也不明白，为什么就是不高兴跟其他人一起给他礼物。  
第二天是周六，黄仁俊还窝在被子里梦周公的早上8点就被黄旭熙催命一般的敲门声给吵醒了。  
一肚子脏话在看到空空无人的门外，瞬间都泄了气。  
“什么呀？”他看着脚下踩到的被折起来的棕色纸条。  
他退开一步，弯着腰看上面写着的字，“藏宝图？”  
他突然清醒过来，一把捡起纸条，眼睛闪闪地打开。

黄旭熙站在阳台上偷笑地看着他在小公园里转来转去的小脑袋，看他气呼呼瞪自己一眼，又心虚地摸了摸鼻子。  
黄仁俊最终还是跟着指使绕一大圈回到了厨房，他打开冰箱，可以预期看到的是“做好了运动吗？现在来吃早饭吧！”这样写着“温柔体贴”的话语的便利贴。  
黄旭熙扒着门偷偷看黄仁俊提着早餐出来，脸色不佳地重重地放在桌子上。  
“靠，都冷了。”黄仁俊心情不佳地摘下上面的便利贴，“自己再热一下？哇，这哥真的讨打吧。”  
黄仁俊把冰箱门关上，打开手里的地图，大概是确认着下一个目的地。  
“这上面是什么呀？”黄仁俊眯着眼睛辨认着黄旭熙写在下一个目的地旁的挤成一堆的小字，“魔咒警告：没吃早饭的话，礼物会消失。”  
他朝周围望了一眼，吓得黄旭熙又赶紧缩回身子。他认命似的地解开塑料袋时，是精致的糕点，不是他最讨厌的粥粥水水的，他夹起一个虾饺往嘴里送，“还成。”  
黄旭熙赶紧编辑短信，“魔咒警告：不加热的话，礼物也会消失。Ps.你起太晚了！所以才放冰箱了！”

第二站到达爸妈房间门前的时候，黄仁俊明显迟疑了一下。  
“笨蛋果然是笨蛋，走来走去都在家里。”他嘟囔着推开门，莫名心虚地垫着脚走着路，线索把他引到母亲的梳妆台前。  
黄旭熙扶着门看他拿起那瓶包装古典的香水，默契地与他一同露出笑容。  
那是一瓶同黄仁俊小时候打碎的香水几乎一样的香水，味道也许不同，但浑圆的瓶身和古典气囊喷头可着实让人印象深刻。  
黄仁俊吐了吐舌头，大概也想起了多少年前的冤假错案吧。  
小时候两个孩子被锁在家里一起玩的时候，黄仁俊在妈妈的一堆化妆品里发现了那瓶香水，是妈妈最喜欢的香水。也许是缺少安全感吧，黄旭熙现在想来，父母陪伴总是不够的小孩子就是会做一些看上去淘气实际上都是有道理的行动。是的，黄仁俊拿着那瓶像是妈妈的味道的香水喷遍了整个家，包括自己的衣服和被单，甚至都跑到黄旭熙房间，对着他喷喷喷。  
香水的急剧减少没有引起妈妈的怀疑，黄仁俊还是会踮着脚去够那瓶香水，把整个家里都弄得让人想要打喷嚏。  
直到，黄仁俊失手把它打碎在黄旭熙房间。虽然兄弟两个已经竭力掩盖了犯罪现场，但是妈妈还是冷着脸来问他们了。这时候，他们才知道那瓶香水价值不菲，虽然小孩子对价格还是没有概念，但看母亲的脸色，就知道这不是偷吃一块巧克力，打碎一个碗那种小事情了。  
黄旭熙至今也记不起来是自己主动揽罪了，还是因为性格淘气被妈妈误会了，反正他挨了一顿揍，结结实实的，现在想起来还能觉得屁股疼。罪魁祸首黄仁俊那段时间对他简直是百依百顺，小心翼翼的。  
黄旭熙听到他喷香水的声音，感觉好像回到了小时候一样。他忍住想要打喷嚏的冲动，赶紧小心溜走，去准备最后一个礼物。

终于最后一站，黄仁俊站在黄旭熙门前。  
黄旭熙打开门，嘴里叼着一个动漫周边的烟斗，摸着下巴故作玄虚地说：“终于走到了这一步啊。”  
黄仁俊一把把所谓的藏宝图扔在他怀里，“一眼就都看懂了！你能不能用点心。”  
黄旭熙手忙脚乱地接住藏宝图，看着眼色，委屈巴巴地说道，“我怕放外面被偷么，你没看过暹罗之恋吗？”  
“所以，最后的礼物呢？”黄仁俊摊开双手，像小孩子要糖一样。  
“那就是我啦！”黄旭熙把自己的脸放在他的手上，眼睛亮亮地看着他。  
黄仁俊愣了一下，顺手揪住他的脸，“你认真的？”  
黄旭熙没预想到这个反应，他本以为黄仁俊会转身就走，因为被掐着脸，他口齿不清地说，“噗是啦，噗，NO！”  
黄仁俊松开手，交叉放在胸前，谨慎地看着他。  
黄旭熙装出难过的表情，“你不相信我？”  
“我只是不相信有比你更好的礼物了。”  
黄旭熙被他从善如流的应变给惊到，“真会聊天。”  
“不过也不是什么特别好的礼物啦，说真的，你不要太期待，我的礼物就是重在量多，质量可能也就这样吧。”黄旭熙突然扭捏起来，他从裤子口袋里掏出一个不知道什么东西。  
黄仁俊伸手，那东西就从黄旭熙手心落到了他的手心。  
“戒指？”黄仁俊打量着小小一个的戒指，困惑地看了眼黄旭熙，视线就这样来回了好几圈。  
“看你一直戴着那个EXO的魔法戒指，看起来还不错，所以就买了戒指。也想过要不干脆买那个魔法戒指送给你好了。但是总觉得不够适合做礼物，我也说不上来为什么。”黄旭熙不知道他已经收到了一套不同款式的戒指周边，还在认真地解释着。  
“你喜欢吗？”黄旭熙紧张地张大眼睛看着他。  
黄仁俊重重地点了点头，继续看着戒指。  
“你再看看里面，有刻你的名字和生日。还有这是欧泊，主要成分是多水二氧化硅，所以不能干燥保存，店家给了我保管说明的，我待会儿给你。而且你看这个欧泊，色彩丰富，在它身上既可以看到翡翠的润泽，石榴石的火辣，还有钻石一般的闪光效果。”黄旭熙一本正经地介绍道，就像当时老板跟他推销的一模一样，饱含热情。  
黄仁俊笑得简直直不起腰，“嗯，好看，但是应该也很贵吧。”  
“我特意挑了贵的呢，我买的时候就说要贵的。”  
“笨蛋，这样别人就知道你好骗啦。”  
“也是哦，可是当时就想着要给你买贵一点的，这样你看着戒指的时候，也会觉得很幸福啊。”  
黄仁俊忍不住扑哧笑出声，“为什么我会因为贵开心？我这么拜金的吗？”  
黄旭熙想了想也觉得好笑，“但还是贵一点好，这样你才会知道你是很贵的，就很珍贵的。”  
黄仁俊想说什么又说不出口，他干脆伸出手，几乎都要戳到黄旭熙的鼻子了，“给我戴上吧。”  
黄旭熙抓着他的手，犹豫了一下，“哪个手指啊？”  
黄仁俊毫不在意地说，“哪个合适就戴哪个。”  
戒指顺利地从黄旭熙的手上滑到黄仁俊的无名指上。黄仁俊举起手来，认真地皱着眉头看。  
黄旭熙突然紧张地笑，“还不错吧，戴在无名指就可以把李帝努吓走了吧。”  
黄仁俊奇怪地看他一眼，又把松垮的戒指从无名指移到了更为合适的食指，这才心满意足地点了点头，“你真的不会戴，你看这样就好多了。”

无论如何，戒指带来的兴奋也只是一瞬的。  
黄仁俊去和李帝努一起看演唱会了。  
黄旭熙想到他特地戴上了全部的魔法戒指的手就来气。  
“你什么时候回来？”黄旭熙的电话终于被接通了。  
那边似乎刚刚散场，还人声鼎沸的，黄仁俊的声音有些嘶哑，“啊？哦，我们刚刚结束，现在去打车，估计得排一会儿队。”  
黄旭熙挂掉电话，看了眼手机上的时间，烦躁地晃着脚。

“我们可能打不到车了，要不先走着，走远一点再打车。”李帝努建议道。  
结果两个人走了近乎2公里，只看到没几辆出租车，唯一停下来的一辆还漫天开价。  
“靠，酒店都没有出租车贵。”黄仁俊忍不住骂道。  
“太晚了，要不我们就在附近住一晚上，明天再回去吧。”  
“未成年人怎么去登记啊？”  
李帝努皱着眉头思索着，“前面有家酒店的经理是我认识的一个叔叔，要是跟他说一下，也许可以帮我们登记。”  
“那就只能这样了。”  
李帝努打电话联系认识的叔叔办手续，黄仁俊则靠在前台的桌子上继续刷手机，看电话响了很久也没有人接，李帝努紧张地走来走去，黄仁俊抬起头来安抚地看了他一眼。  
电话终于通了，李帝努放松下来。他简单说了几句后，就把电话递给前台的工作人员，然后朝他走去。  
“叔叔说，可以住在预留给他的房间里。那个房间他基本也不住，而且一直都在收拾的，很干净的。”  
“没事的，有个地方过夜就可以了。”  
“真的吗？”李帝努眨了眨眼睛，“他说他房间里还有很多好吃的，让我们随便拿。”  
黄仁俊歪着头笑了笑，依然不明白他为什么这么开心。  
李帝努接过卡，拉着他一起上去。  
“好啦，别再刷微博了。你想不想吃点什么。”李帝努打开零食柜问他。  
黄仁俊瞄了一眼，摇摇头，“我不饿，你想吃什么就吃什么吧。”  
“真的吗？那这个呢？”李帝努打开小冰箱，里面是排列整齐的啤酒。  
黄仁俊这才把视线从手机移开，他舔了舔嘴唇，小心翼翼地问，“可是，要是你叔叔知道，应该会生气吧。”  
李帝努笑了笑，“这也是我该担心的问题才对。”  
黄仁俊翻身就从沙发上跳下来，眼神还逡巡着冰箱上方的酒柜，“洋酒可以吗？”  
李帝努迟疑了一下，“一点点应该没关系吧。”  
黄仁俊的手都要伸向酒柜了，李帝努眼明手快地拦住他，“不行，你得先去洗澡。要是喝醉了，洗澡就很危险，所以要先洗澡。”  
黄仁俊吐了吐舌头，“是的，李老师”，只好乖乖去洗澡。  
他裹着浴袍出来的时候，李帝努就像是接力一样冲进了浴室。  
浴室还留着恋人留下的热气，李帝努拍了拍自己的脸，拜托自己冷静下来。  
他快速冲洗了一下，系好浴袍打算出门的时候，又觉得不太对，特地把浴袍拉了拉松，露出隐隐约约的胸肌，他满意又害羞地看了眼镜子里的自己，这才终于出门。  
令他好气又好笑的是，他的恋人根本都没注意到他出来了。黄仁俊站在打开的冰箱前面，手指无聊地从瓶瓶罐罐上划过，嘟嘟囔囔着李帝努怎么这么慢。  
李帝努扶着额头喊他一声。  
黄仁俊高兴地转过身，视线从他的脸上惊慌地滑落到他的胸肌，停留了好一会，又欲盖弥彰地移开视线，“你把浴袍穿穿好。”  
李帝努觉得他这样真是可爱死了，装作没听到的样子，走到他面前，“把要喝的拿到茶几那里吧。”  
黄仁俊回避着他白到反光的胸肌，手上倒是依旧动作利落地搬运着啤酒。  
两个人坐在茶几前面，各种各样的酒一字排开的时候，他听到黄仁俊小声感叹的声音。  
“先从简单的啤酒开始吧？”李帝努的指尖点到离他最近的一罐，然后打开喝了一口递给黄仁俊。  
黄仁俊迟疑着看着他嘴唇碰过的地方，李帝努有点不高兴了，他瞪着眼睛控诉对方。  
“不是啦，看你的表情，好像很难喝。”黄仁俊抿了一小口，被啤酒苦涩的口感弄得颤栗了一下。  
李帝努笑着又把另一罐递给他，“这个是奶啤，应该好喝。”  
“嗯，test通过。”  
黄仁俊虽然好奇心很大，但其实非常谨慎。他嗅了嗅李帝努递过来的烧酒，又皱着眉头获得李帝努安抚的点头，才终于像小猫一样伸出粉色的舌头，一沾即离地尝了尝。  
李帝努看他因为苦涩而生生泛出的眼泪，和微红的鼻尖，突然口渴，咕嘟咕嘟地灌了好几口矿泉水。  
一见他放下，黄仁俊赶紧抢过他手里的矿泉水，着急想要用水冲淡酒精在味蕾上造成的痛感，仰着头露出脆弱小巧的喉结一耸一耸的。  
李帝努坐得离他近一些，手上拿过一瓶香槟，“再试试看这个好了。”  
黄仁俊摸着自己的肚子，歪着头对他说，“我觉得我的胃烫呼呼的，感觉特别暖和。”  
李帝努被他天真的姿态打动，眼睛弯弯地低头笑。  
虽然很想看他喝酒时候晕乎乎的可爱劲，但是李帝努还是想竭力保持彼此的冷静，他还有更重要的事情，是需要清醒才更有乐趣的事情。  
“最后一杯，好吗？”  
黄仁俊刚想接过他递过来的杯子，李帝努却手腕转了个弯，把红酒送到了自己嘴巴边。  
黄仁俊还没来得及抗议，就被他吻住了。  
他把红酒温柔地渡过来，黄仁俊因为害怕呛到而条件反射性吞咽的举动像是在盛情挽留对方的舌头。对方的舌头接受了邀请，在他口腔上膜轻轻舔舐了一下，像是交谊舞里的绅士般的牵手入场，然后舌头交缠着就像是热烈的桑巴，忙碌到连呼吸都没有余暇。  
“呜…”黄仁俊头被撞在沙发角上的时候，李帝努终于不舍从他身上离开，手还是强势地掐在腰间。他们明明都没醉，但都又昏昏沉沉的。  
李帝努直直地看着他，不带笑。  
黄仁俊仰着头避开他企图落在唇上的亲吻，李帝努也不恼，他就势吻在他的锁骨上。黄仁俊仰着头像献祭一样让他蜿蜒着在自己的脖子上亲吻，然后是肩膀，最后是柔嫩的胸脯。浴袍被扯开了大半，李帝努把头埋在里面，兢兢业业地耕耘着贫瘠的田地。  
直到恋人些微动情的呻吟变轻变低，变成恐惧的抽泣。  
李帝努才觉得奇怪，抬头一看，黄仁俊的脸上已经都是泪水。  
李帝努慌张起来，举起刚才还在欺负到对方腰间的手擦他的眼泪，他轻轻圈住黄仁俊又是道歉又是安慰的。  
黄仁俊把衣服拢了拢，打着哭嗝在他怀里小声地道歉。  
李帝努原本还有点烦躁的心情瞬间又软下去，他轻轻拍着对方清瘦的脊背，“别怕，我不做了。”  
李帝努站起来的时候，黄仁俊还拉着他的衣角，他拍拍对方的脑袋安慰道：“我去厕所。”  
“别生气。”他低着头，看起来可怜极了。  
李帝努觉得自己的呼吸又变得沉重起来，只好狠狠心拉开他的手，“乖，我很快回来。” 声音喑哑得厉害。

黄旭熙在转弯口终于看到黄仁俊徘徊的身影，他冲下出租车把人一把抓住，电话里带着哭腔的一声哥真是吓坏他了。  
“没事，没事…”黄旭熙一边安慰他一边圈着他往后座带。  
“你喝酒了吗？”黄旭熙凑近闻了闻，不可置信地问道。  
黄旭熙在暗里看不清他的脸色，只觉得他小小的身体在自己怀里发抖，但碍于还有外人，只是安慰着他，什么也不敢问出口。  
“师傅，抱歉，可以快点嘛？”  
等他把黄仁俊终于带到家的时候，在明亮的灯光下，才看到他脖子上新鲜的吻痕，他终于忍不住骂出声。  
黄仁俊瑟缩着往后退了一步，“哥…”  
“对不起，对不起，”黄旭熙往前一步，又抓着头发退后一步崩溃地问，“哪一步了？”  
“就是亲吻，什么都没有。”他赶紧辩解道。  
黄旭熙怀疑地看着他，黄仁俊抬起头慌张地拿起手机，“他又打电话了，我要说什么啊？”  
“说什么说？给我挂掉。”黄旭熙夺过他的手机，直接关了机。  
“他没做错什么，我这么做就像是逃走一样。”黄仁俊打了一下自己的脑袋，痛苦地反省道。  
“你在说什么？”黄旭熙真想知道他弟弟到底是怎么养得这么天真的，“严重一点，都可以去告他强奸了吧。要是真的到那一步，我就去杀了他。”  
黄仁俊着急地摆着手，“不是的，不是的，我们是情侣呀。”  
“知道了知道了，”黄旭熙不耐烦地拉过他，把他按坐在床上，“来龙去脉我大概知道了。你先冷静，我也要冷静一下，否则我们沟通不了。”  
黄仁俊点点头，双手紧张地抓着膝盖，裤子都皱起来。  
黄旭熙一看他红肿的眼睛就知道他哭过，虽然很想抱抱他，还是抓着他的肩膀冷着脸问：“是他说要喝的酒吗？”  
黄仁俊抬头看他，摇了摇头，“是我提议的。因为房间里有很多酒，我又很好奇，在家里，你又不肯给我尝一下…”他越说，声音越轻。  
黄旭熙真是被他打败，“那他喝醉了吗？有什么暴力举动吗？”  
“我们都没有喝醉，我们是很清醒地开始接吻的。”  
这下，黄旭熙也没有什么好说的了。  
黄仁俊回想起来，脸又渐渐热起来，他不舒服地扭了扭身子，一副想说什么又说不清楚的郁闷感，“就是到后来，他摸我的时候，你知道吗？就是又舒服又觉得没办法享受的感觉。”  
黄仁俊哭丧着脸，干脆摊着手自暴自弃地说，“就是觉得跟想象的太不一样了。”  
黄旭熙觉得自己像是做了一件多余的事情一样，这一切看上去都不过是情侣间的小情趣，只是他缺乏幽默感而已。他控制着不让自己的语气显得太过于冷漠，“我知道了，那既然没什么事情，你就早点睡觉吧。”  
“我怎么睡得着？”黄仁俊喊出声来。  
黄旭熙走到门口，“你要是不听话，我就告诉爸妈今天的事情。”  
黄仁俊闷闷地应了一声，又可怜兮兮地看向黄旭熙，“哥，你陪着我，好吗？我睡着了，你再走，好吗？”  
黄旭熙看着他脖子上与肤色相比近乎艳丽的吻痕，不自在地联想到其下可预想的绮丽。他摇了摇头，“你让我也冷静一下好吗？”

黑暗里，黄旭熙翻来覆去地被这种各样的情绪裹挟着，等到好不容易入眠，梦境又让人光怪陆离地诱他去想得更多。  
黄旭熙半夜起身想要去看看弟弟睡得怎么样，结果一开门就看见蹲坐靠在门上的黄仁俊，迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛问他怎么了。  
“你吓死我了！”黄旭熙揪住他的胳膊把他拉起来，“你在我门口干嘛？”  
“我也不知道，可能我梦游吧。”  
黄旭熙哼一声，把他拉进来，“行啦，知道你害怕了，在这里睡吧。”  
黄仁俊怕他反悔，几乎是立刻跳到他床上去的，然后钻进被子里，“哥，我还是要告诉你，我还是喜欢李帝努的，你不能去找他乱说话。”  
黄旭熙翻身把他的嘴巴捂住，“你要是再多说一句话，我就把你扔出去。”

星期一，李帝努还是在路口等他上学，眯着眼睛朝他挥手。  
他们都心照不宣地没提昨天晚上的事，李帝努是出于一半愧疚一半也隐隐觉出黄仁俊瞒着他一些事情，这让他烦躁极了。  
快到李帝努的教室的时候，黄仁俊突然说他之后不继续上晚自习了，语气轻快。  
李帝努有点慌张，黄仁俊赶紧接着说，“我到底还是美术生，学校的画室不能画画的话，就只能回家了。”  
“那也没办法。”李帝努勉强笑了笑，他不想让黄仁俊觉察到自己的失落。  
“行啦，就这样吧，再见。”  
黄仁俊似乎丝毫也没有被昨天晚上的一切影响到，李帝努丧气地想，哪怕是生气冷战也比这种情况更好一点吧。

“你干嘛跟着我？”黄仁俊奇怪地看着身旁的黄旭熙。  
“拜托，我们回一个家，我跟什么跟啊？”黄旭熙哼一声不再搭理他。  
“你篮球队不培训了吗？”  
“反正最近期末考，高年级的都不强制要求了。你为什么问题这么多？我问你，你跟他说清楚了吗？”  
“说清楚了，就以后不一起上晚自习了。”  
“不止是晚自习，其他独处机会也不准了。我告诉你啊，男人就是这样，下半身动物，平时再好再乖都是骗你上床的。”  
“你在骂自己吗？”  
黄旭熙作势要揍他，黄仁俊抓着他的手避开。  
“那两个男的呢？两个下半身动物，是不是就可以各取所需了。”  
黄旭熙冷飕飕地说，“你要能做到各取所需，就不会哭着给我打电话了。”  
“靠靠靠，说多少次了，我没哭。”黄仁俊红着脸反驳他。  
“嗯嗯嗯，知道了，”黄旭熙继续往前走，“今天家里没人，我们出去吃吧。”  
“嗯，这种随便你啦，”黄仁俊突然神神秘秘地贴近问道，“可是哥，我真的很好奇，你的第一次是怎么样的？”  
黄旭熙揪住他的脖子，笑得很有杀气：“关你什么事？”  
黄仁俊双手握拳抵在下巴上，眼神亮晶晶地望着对方，拖长了语气嗲声嗲气地说，“没什么呀？哥不是我的偶像吗？我想学习一下么。”  
黄旭熙觉得他真是难缠极了，“不想跟你聊。”  
“哼，反正我都知道了。”  
“？”黄旭熙转过头看着他。  
“你都跟朋友说了，为什么不能跟我说呢？”  
“靠，这群衰人。”  
“哥，那我们交换吧，我告诉你我的，你告诉我你的。”黄仁俊就好像发现了新玩具一样，脸上都是淘气劲儿。  
“我…”黄旭熙就那么迟疑了一下，就被他给抓住了间隙。  
“你别马上拒绝么，我给你心里准备，什么时候你想说了，我们再聊。”黄仁俊讨好地朝他笑。

黄仁俊放学回家的时候，一定会路过李帝努的教室。他会特意探头进来，等看见李帝努再挥挥手告别。  
李帝努注视着他蹦蹦跳跳离开的身影，不安地咬住了嘴唇。  
他赶紧拿出手机，删删减减，最后还是简单的一句，“周六带我出去玩吧，好吗？”  
信息回复得很快，“行啊^ ^”  
李帝努松一口气，“那周六见！”

李帝努在试探他。  
他们在公园散步时，黄仁俊兴冲冲指给他看小时候玩的地方，李帝努应着话，手掌突然抓住他举起的手臂，然后从他裸露的手臂上暧昧地滑下去。  
他们看电影时，黄仁俊抱着爆米花桶，李帝努突然靠过来，装着要拿爆米花的样子，却不当心地落在他大腿根部。  
还有现在，李帝努挤着黄仁俊，好像怕被偷听一样，跟他耳语着什么，明明周围其实安静得要命。  
黄仁俊抽着嘴角推开他，一针见血地说：“你再这样，我告你性骚扰了啊。”  
李帝努被他的直白呛住，脸上也微微泛着红，“我就是…”  
黄仁俊安抚地摸摸他的手，“我知道了，上次吓到你了。那是因为我没做好准备，等下次，我们约好时间再试一次好吗？”  
李帝努的脸彻底爆红，“你怎么能说得这么自然？”  
黄仁俊赌气似地说，“爱做不做。”  
李帝努把脸埋在他的颈窝里，小声地说，“做。”  
果然是他想多了吧，黄仁俊真的只是因为没准备好才会逃走的而已，他只是太纯洁了。

黄旭熙回到家打开冰箱拿水的时候，看到打包的一份烧鹅饭，手鬼使神差地就从矿泉水移动到了烧鹅饭上。  
黄旭熙敲了敲门，没听见应答，把门慢慢推开，看到黄仁俊趴在床上戴着耳机看视频。  
“嘿，我吃了？”黄旭熙晃了晃手里的盒子。  
“嗯，吃啊，本来就是买给你的。”  
“哇，这么好！”黄旭熙转身本来打算都要走了，看他今天懒得讲话的样子，又转回来问道，“你在看什么？”  
黄仁俊慢吞吞转过头，把平板屏幕移向他，“一起看吗？”  
房间拉着窗帘，也不开灯，唯一的亮处就是平板，所以黄旭熙一下子就看到了屏幕上的交叠的白花花的肉体，“靠，我还要吃饭呢！”  
“那我一个人看吧。”黄仁俊又慢吞吞地转回身子，把平板放正。  
这个氛围太诡异了，黄旭熙的手还没摸到开关，就被黄仁俊剧烈的一声“不准开灯”给打断。  
“不准看了，我要收掉你的平板。”  
黄旭熙把平板拿走的时候，黄仁俊悠悠地说了一句，我手机也可以看。  
这倒霉孩子，黄旭熙干脆一屁股坐地上，把烧鹅饭放一边，认命地说，“说吧，又怎么了？”  
黄仁俊惊讶地看着他，“没怎么啊？”  
“没什么，为什么看这个？”  
“快成年了，体验一下违法的感觉？”黄仁俊试探着说道。  
黄旭熙一巴掌拍在他脑瓜上，“好好说话。”  
“真没什么，就跟李帝努说下次再约个时间做爱，我这不是要学习一下。不然下次又少见多怪逃走了。”  
黄旭熙皱着眉头看着他良久，才说一句，“你发烧了吗？”  
“你看，你总是这个态度，所以我们聊不下去啊。”黄仁俊翻过身，长叹道。  
“你上次不是说要交换吗？还想聊吗？”黄旭熙突然这样说道。  
黄仁俊一个激灵坐起来，一边打量着黄旭熙，一边思索着，“算了，我不想知道了。”  
黄旭熙心里更加烦躁，“你别一天天找事，总有一天被人吃得连骨头都不剩。”  
黄仁俊也沉下脸，“你别教训我，有本事你告诉爸妈，让他们来教训我。”  
“随便你，我本来也不想管你。”  
黄仁俊把一旁的被子卷起来，把自己裹起来装死，拒绝沟通。

黄旭熙虽然嘴上说着不要管了，心里却还是想着果然直接威胁李帝努比较好吧。  
他不知道为什么黄仁俊对做爱有这样的执念，难道果然是因为思春期吗？  
自己那时候难道也是这样吗？  
黄旭熙想了想，拿出手机在搜索框输入，“怎么阻止未成年的弟弟做爱？”一个字一个字打下来的时候，他觉得自己也疯了一样。  
随便看了几个网页，他觉得这个世界都疯了。  
“送他安全套，卧槽，我是没写清楚吗？阻止，是阻止！”他把手机扔到床上，整个人也跳上去躺着。  
他看着天花板，想着刚才跟黄仁俊的对话，每一句话都让人生气，“初次经验交换，这种事情怎么能轻易说出口？自己刚才是疯了吗？”  
“要不把初次讲得痛苦一点，他也许就会退缩了呢？”  
但跟想的不同，身体的反应可完全只记得了甜美的味道。  
当他的手从小腿往上抚摸的时候，手上微微颤抖的身体，让他至今还能记起那种颤栗感。  
黄旭熙舒服地躺在床头，把右手伸进裤子里，呼吸也沉重起来。  
他安抚地亲吻她，手上却略微急躁地抚摸她，他欣赏够了修长柔润的肩背，也想看看她的表情，黄旭熙觉得自己快要到了，越加努力地回想着女孩的脸。他在记忆里把温柔地把她抱转过来，出现的却是黄仁俊哭肿了眼睛的脸，小声地喊了一声哥哥，甚至脖子上那个由李帝努留下的吻痕还栩栩如生。  
黄旭熙几乎是从床上滚下去的，他放在内裤里的手尴尬地不知道去路，但是下半身依旧清醒地挺立着。  
这是什么事呀！

“你跟李帝努约好时间了吗？”黄旭熙问得奇怪。  
黄仁俊却丝毫未觉，“还没呢。今天正好去问问看他。”  
黄旭熙一口饭噎在喉咙口，好不容易才吞下去，“你今天又要去见他？”  
“约会啊，不是很正常嘛？”  
黄旭熙皱眉看着他身上的衣服，“你要去角色扮演吗？为什么穿这么奇怪？”  
“咦？不好看吗？水手服不是所有男人的梦想吗？清纯与性感兼备的美感。”黄仁俊看起来对自己的眼光似乎很是得意。  
“牛郎才会这样穿吧。”黄旭熙小声嘟囔着。  
“听到了哟，”黄仁俊瞥他一眼，“不过没事，我也挺喜欢牛郎的设定的，援交也听起来很带感。”  
只听黄仁俊的话，就好像他已经做过无数次爱一样了。黄旭熙把怒气发在饭上，直到碗里的煎蛋支离破碎的，他才又继续开口道：“那个，那个安全套，你们准备了吗？”  
黄仁俊瞪大眼睛盯着他，好一会儿才从这种震惊中缓过来，他笑得连话都说不连续，“会买的，哈哈哈哈，你放心好啦。”

虽然由于心虚，话是这样讲出口了，但是看他准时回来的时候，还是松了一口气。  
黄仁俊大咧咧地瘫倒在沙发里，“今天也是没能做爱的一天。”  
幸好父母出差了，不然真的会揍死他，黄旭熙心想。  
黄仁俊慢慢挪过来，抱住他，神神秘秘地跟他分享，“哥，但是今天我们hand job了。”  
“我没有兴趣。”黄旭熙抖了抖身子想要甩掉他，结果黄仁俊已经识相地坐直了身子。  
“我知道，我知道这样说很奇怪，”黄仁俊转向他，有点郁闷地说，“可是我真的被吓到了，你不知道，他的真的好大啊。”

也不知道是他的反应让黄仁俊得了趣，还是黄仁俊是真的太过于信任他了，每次在他所谓的“朝做爱走出的一百步”计划有所进展时，他就要分享一些让他觉得神奇的东西。无论是变得越来越骚气的李帝努的内裤，还是穿着不小心被精液弄脏的衣服心虚地坐地铁回家。  
黄旭熙觉得自己真的是疯魔了，前一天黄仁俊告诉他寥寥几句，晚上他的梦境里就会添油加醋地勾勒出整个场景。  
只是主角不是李帝努，而是他和他亲爱的弟弟。  
他水手服宽松的短裤被卷到大腿上，露出内裤边，方便地让他作恶点火。而他手里则握着自己的要害，不甘心地嘟囔着，“太大了啦。”  
这些梦境里什么都很清楚，除了黄仁俊的脸，他总是低垂着脸。  
每次醒过来，黄旭熙也不知道是庆幸还是些微遗憾。

傍晚黄旭熙下楼的时候，正看到黄仁俊垫着脚尖鬼鬼祟祟地又要出门。  
“你要去干嘛？”  
他吐了吐舌头，仰起头说，“哥哥，你不是知道的吗？”  
黄旭熙的脸色阴沉下来，走到他面前抓住他的脸，“做爱吗？”  
一直没羞没臊的人却突然脸红了，“干嘛说这么大声？”  
“跟我做爱吧。”黄旭熙突然这么说道。  
黄仁俊呆呆地“啊”了一声，就被他拦腰抱起来往楼上走。  
梦里的人终于躺在了自己身边，黄旭熙第一件事就是抬起了他的头，“我要看着你的脸，不准低头。”  
黄仁俊微微用双手抵着黄旭熙的胸膛，似乎笃定黄旭熙还在开玩笑一样，甚至脸上还带着宽容的笑。  
黄旭熙单手把他的双臂压在头上，另一只手抚摸着他的小腿，直到大腿内侧。手里的身体微微发着抖，黄旭熙把膝盖抵在他的双腿之间，强硬地掰开那片未曾开放的花园。  
黄仁俊终于有点慌乱，“等等，Lucas”  
他话还没说完，黄旭熙已经连着内裤拉下他的裤子，抚摸着漂亮的阴茎，坏心眼地用指甲划过马眼，引得他的身体像张弓一样弹起来。  
黄仁俊就是有再多话想要说，也没办法在黄旭熙高超的挑弄里说完整一句话。  
感觉到那头黄仁俊的反抗渐渐软化为压抑的喘息，他小心松开原本用于制伏的左手。黄仁俊微张着嘴，眼角湿润，好像没有在看他，也失去了思考，只是单纯的情动。黄旭熙抱住他，小心地吻去他的泪水，着迷地看着他，他只想把自己也装进黄仁俊的眼睛里。  
黄仁俊支撑不住地抓着他的手臂坐起来，趴伏在黄旭熙的怀里，方便黄旭熙在他后方的扩张。  
黄旭熙还是不安，他抓住黄仁俊的后脖，看他的表情，然后再继续亲吻。  
黄仁俊牵起嘴角，孩子气地咬了他一口。 

黄仁俊醒过来的时候，随之苏醒的是全身各个关节处传来的酸痛。  
他小心地翻了个身，未清理的精液也随着动作流出来，像失禁一样，他瞬间红了脸。  
始作俑者倒是还睡得好好的，一只手压在头下，一只手搭在黄仁俊的腰上。  
黄仁俊用眼睛描绘着他的轮廓，从锋利的眉骨沿着鼻子到微微张开的嘴巴。黄仁俊把手慢慢伸入被子，摸到他下半身完好的内裤，不满意地努了努嘴，自己可是不着寸缕呢。  
他万分小心地扒拉下裤边，早上微微挺立的那个东西依旧尺寸惊人，他咽了口口水，扶着往自己身体里送，但是抵着穴口的时候，那个东西总是溜走，像是在戏弄他一样。黄仁俊小声骂了句脏话，干脆狠着心往后坐，才刚刚吞下去半个头，他就听到黄旭熙的闷哼声。  
他赶紧躺好，闭着眼睛，假装还在睡。  
床突然一震，身后的人支起身子，带着刚刚进入的阴茎又滑出去，黄仁俊忍住呼吸。那边又静止了举动，大约过了好几秒，黄仁俊感觉一双手滑入自己的股间，摸了一下，又马上离开。  
黄仁俊慢吞吞睁开眼睛，伸展了一下身体，然后试探着对上黄旭熙的视线。  
他比想象中要冷静，这让黄仁俊有点惊讶。  
“你先去洗澡吧，不要生病了。”  
黄仁俊听话地站起来，但还没走几步，他就能感觉到又有股湿润的液体流向大腿，他慌张地转过头看了眼黄旭熙。  
黄旭熙望着他的眼神突然深了几深，喑哑着声音说，“我去给你拿衣服。”  
黄仁俊看见那件淡绿色的原本属于黄旭熙的T恤，心里微微有点得意，嘴上却说，“为什么拿睡衣？”  
“今天你请假吧。”黄旭熙目不转睛地看着他穿衣服。  
“为什么要请假？我不请假。”  
黄旭熙转过身说，“随便你吧。”

等黄仁俊下楼的时候，他发现黄旭熙已经走了，鞋柜里少了一双他的球鞋。  
“什么呀？这哥。”  
黄仁俊摸了摸肚子，也打算背上包出发的时候，发现贴着背有微微的热度。他打开看，是四个生煎包和一袋豆浆。

也许是因为了放了李帝努的鸽子，他第一节课结束后就来找自己了。  
黄仁俊刚刚从室外体育场回来，衣服都还没来得及换就被他拉到天台。  
黄仁俊背靠着墙，前胸是李帝努抵着的脑袋，感觉自己被夹在两块铁板之间。  
“你没来…”李帝努难得一见的哀怨语气。  
黄仁俊看着他小狗一样的眼睛，突然讲不出准备好的谎话。  
幸好李帝努也不追问他，只是拉着他的手往自己的胯间送，“摸摸我，好吗？”  
“你疯了吗？”虽然这么说，但黄仁俊也顺着他的力并不反抗。  
李帝努似乎能觉察得到自己的忽近忽远，但总是什么都不说，这让他觉得难过。  
黄仁俊从他密密麻麻的亲吻里逃出来，仰着头，好不容易挤出一句话，“李帝努，我没来是因为…”  
李帝努突然咬住他的嘴唇，把他打算要说的话又吞进去。  
要下楼的时候，黄仁俊走在前面，李帝努突然拉住他。  
“干嘛？我们已经翘了一节课了？”黄仁俊提醒他。  
李帝努摩挲着他手上的胎记，黄仁俊想把手抽出来，突然听到轻轻的一声，“我恨你。”  
黄仁俊愣住，李帝努垂着头看不清表情，手上的动作还是极为亲昵，却又冷漠地复述了一遍“我恨你”。

应该是共识的分手了吧，黄仁俊这样想着。  
但让人担心的事情不是这个，而是黄旭熙，今天一天都联系不到他，放学也不等自己，回家也不在家。  
黄仁俊抿着嘴巴想谁怕谁啊。  
他去浴室用冷水把自己浇了个彻底，湿漉漉地坐在空调下面，直到浑身都不再发抖而是微微地发热。  
他打了个喷嚏，满意地看着温度计上的数值，又把湿衣服换掉，整个人恹恹地躺在客厅的沙发里。  
他醒过来的时候，正在被抱着往楼上走。  
黄旭熙的脸色难看极了，黄仁俊有点想笑，但是他的脑袋没有着力点，往后不舒服地仰着。于是他抓着黄旭熙的手臂微微抬起些身子，把黄旭熙紧皱的眉头点了点。  
他还有很多话要跟黄旭熙说，但是黄旭熙把他一放在柔软的床上。他感觉自己就像滴水，正在被大海容纳吸收，他几乎是立刻就睡着了。  
半夜醒来的时候，他微微抬起头，脑袋上的冰袋掉下来，但是看了看四周，并没有人影。  
他头重脚轻地往外走，还没到门口，就与开门的黄旭熙撞了个正着。  
“你去哪里？”黄旭熙不高兴地抓住他的手臂，重新把他抱回床上。  
黄仁俊看着他坐下来，乖乖让他测完体温，轻声说，“哥，我分手了。”  
黄旭熙一脸复杂地看着他，黄仁俊继续哑着嗓子说，“李帝努说他恨我。”  
“他知道了？”黄旭熙着急地问。  
“他不知道是你。”  
黄旭熙不再继续说话。  
黑暗里，只有黄仁俊因为感冒而沉重的呼吸声。  
直到这呼吸声渐渐变为竭力克制的抽噎声，黄旭熙赶紧打开灯。  
黄仁俊抬起头，可怜兮兮地说，“哥，你是不是也恨我？”  
黄旭熙摇着头，用手擦去他脸上的泪。  
“我怕你恨我。”他的声音很生涩。  
“我为什么要恨你？”黄仁俊抱膝看着他，“我只是讨厌自己而已。”  
黄旭熙轻轻圈抱住他，“你什么也没有做错，是我做错了。”  
“可是正常人不应该要讨厌跟哥哥的做爱吗？”黄仁俊天真地看着他，“可是我不讨厌啊。”  
黄旭熙显然被他逗乐了，“那是因为做爱就是做爱啊。”  
“那我们就只是做爱不好吗？”黄仁俊紧接着说。  
黄旭熙苦笑，“可是…这不对吧？”  
黄仁俊歪着头说，“那你多爱我一点就好了。  
“可是这还是不对啊。”  
“笨蛋，这是唯一对的事情，你总是要把事情弄复杂。”黄仁俊有点生气。  
黄旭熙又笑了，他摇摇头放弃理论。  
黄仁俊跪坐起来去吻他，黄旭熙抓住他的手，仰着头回应他。  
吻毕的时候，黄仁俊得意地说，“你看，我说这是很简单的吧。”


End file.
